Six Guns Account Suspension
What was I banned for and why? The suspension or ban of your account on Six Guns is commonly caused by hacking or changing/tampering with data in the game files using an application that allows you to edit files in your device, such as iFunbox, iExplorer and iFile (for iOS) and modding the APK or Game Data (for iOS/Android). Most bans occur automatically in the Anti-hack Systems daily sweep or manually done by Gameloft Staff. As stated on the Terms of Use on the Gameloft website, Section IV. Online Conduct. ---- You, as a user, agree to use the Services only for lawful purposes. Specific prohibited activities include, but are not limited to: *using cheats, automation software, bots, hacks, mods or any other unauthorized software designed to modify or interfere with the Services; You will immediately be banned from the Services if you are found to be acting in one of those activities. Any conduct by you in violation of the foregoing prohibitions may result in the suspension or termination of your Account and your access to the Services. ---- Therefore, you have violated one of the Terms of Use and as on Section I. YOUR ACCOUNT / PASSWORD SECURITY / SUSPENSION, TERMINATION, Gameloft has the right, in their sole discretion, to restrict, suspend, or terminate your Account and/or your access to all or any part of the Services at any time, for any or no reason, with or without prior notice, and without liability, including in the event they stop offering any aspect of the Services. They expressly reserve the right to restrict, suspend and/or terminate your access to any part of the Services if they determine, in their sole discretion, that you have violated any of the terms of this Agreement. Common Causes that trigger a Ban # Hacking # Game Save Transfer # Lottery Glitching # Reported by Players # Violation of any Terms of Use How to get unbanned For hackers iOS users If you had hacked, changed or glitched anything in the game without Gameloft's permission, you are therefore permanently banned from playing Six Guns on the account (Apple ID) you are using. There's no way to get unbanned by Gameloft if you hacked, however, Gameloft still allows you to play using another Apple ID. You can still play the game (using the banned Apple ID) offline by re-installing the game and then playing it without an internet connection, meaning only single-player can be played. Any attempt to connect to the internet while playing will result in your device getting blocked again. You can also contact Customer Care and request for your account (Apple ID) to be unbanned as long as you promise to the Gameloft Staff that you will delete your current save and never hack or cheat again, they may reconsider from banning you permanently. If all else fails, make another Apple ID and use that one to download Six Guns. (NOTE: Re-installing the game will NOT make the ban disappear if you're using the banned Apple ID.) Android & other OS users For Android users, your profile is genuinely coded/linked to your device and not your Google Account, you must contact Customer Care if you want to play again. Request them to remove the ban along a valid reason ("I will not hack again", etc.), otherwise you will have to use a different device to play the game. One more thing to note is that playing the game on a new device with your previous account does NOT restore your progress. Like the iOS, you can still play the game offline by re-installing the game and then playing it without an internet connection, meaning only single-player can be played. Any attempt to connect to the internet while playing will result in your device getting blocked again. (NOTE: Re-installing the game of formatting the device will NOT make the ban disappear. Likewise, to download the game from Google Play on the banned device will NOT remove the ban.) For other OS users, re-installing the game might make the ban and your progress disappear. For users wrongly accused If you have been banned for no reason and have not violated any of the Terms of Use, it could be a mistake done in the Anti-hack System by Gameloft's DEV Team. You can contact Gameloft's Customer Service, and file a complaint, the Gameloft Staff would later investigate this issue by checking your account for any traces of hacking. They would unban you if they find nothing. This wiki is not affiliated with, nor is it endorsed by Gameloft. We don't have any special privilege, authority, or power in the game. For more information, please visit the Official Gameloft Website or contact Gameloft via Customer Service. If you would like to send a personal email to Gameloft, please send it to this address (mailto:support@gameloft.com). or check the Terms of Use Category:Six Guns Category:Gameloft Category:Help